


Play With Me

by mostladylikeladythateverladied



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Frottage, Ice Play, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostladylikeladythateverladied/pseuds/mostladylikeladythateverladied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zaveid takes Sorey to a BDSM club, where he meets Mikleo, a sub that introduces him to a whole new world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt, "I don't like being told what to do unless I'm naked." Requested by [miyakasumi](https://miyakasumi.tumblr.com/)

“Relax, man. Take a load off for once.” Zaveid prodded Sorey playfully from across the table. “Take in the…sights.” His eyebrows waggled at the scantily clad young men and women strutting about the lounge.

Sorey shifted uncomfortably. He felt so out of place. “Aren’t they cold, dressed like that?”

“Not the point, man!” Zaveid rubbed his temple in frustration. “Come on, you gotta see someone you like!”

Sorey tried to overcome his discomfort and took a look around the club. He knew the people here came for one purpose and one purpose only, but some of the outfits could barely be called clothing. He really was worried they’d be cold when they went home for the evening. It was chilly out there.

“There are some really pretty people here.” Sorey admitted. “Like him.”

Zaveid followed Sorey’s eyes to the young man that had caught his eye. He was gorgeous, with long platinum blonde hair tipped with frosty blue, high cheekbones and pouty kiss-me lips, and amethyst eyes that put the gems they resembled to shame.

“He has a really nice smile.” The stranger was laughing and chatting with the bartender. Sorey wanted to put a smile on his face and keep it there for as long as possible.

“Yeah, and an ass that won’t quit.” Zaveid commented.

“That too.” Sorey had to admit as much. As much as he liked the man’s smile, his body was something to notice. He was lithe and almost womanly with his shapely hips and curvy waist. And his ass definitely wasn’t quitting any time soon.

But he was definitely a man. His tight fitting leather get up exposed his broad shoulders, still slim but too broad to be a woman’s. He was rather far on the lean side of body types and his face was more pretty than handsome, but he had subtle musculature that made Sorey wonder if he worked out. Maybe they could work out together and become friends!

The man noticed his stare and smiled at him. His fingers twiddled in a wave. Sorey waved his hand back and forth in return. The man put his hand over his mouth and giggled.

Zaveid grinned and punched him again. “’Atta boy, Sorey! He’s a nice pick!” Zaveid got up from the table as the man made his way towards them. “Get ‘im tiger!”

Zaveid left him to go flirt with the ladies, and Sorey was alone with the beautiful man.

“Hi.” The stranger greeted, taking Zaveid’s seat across from him.

“Hi.” Sorey greeted back, grinning.

“I’m Mikleo.” The man offered a hand and Sorey took it. His hands were soft, like they’d never known a day of hardship. Sorey wanted to touch him more and see if the rest of him felt this good.

“Sorey.” He shoved back his lustful thoughts and focused on conversing with the man. He didn’t want a drive-by with him; he actually wanted to get to know him. He really did have a nice smile.

“I haven’t seen you here before. New in town?”

It was a fair question. A club like this catered to a very specific kind of person. The people that came here were almost all regulars. And anyone that the club didn’t cater to stayed far, far away.

“No, I’ve lived here all my life. My friend is a regular, though. He brought me here, said I needed to, uh, ‘broaden my horizons.’”

Mikleo giggled. “Ah, I see. I suppose you’re not interested in going to one of the back rooms, then?”

“Oh, that’s not…I mean, maybe?” Sorey stammered. He flushed with embarrassment but Mikleo patted his hand comfortingly.

“Hey, it’s alright. Everybody is new to the lifestyle at some point. The biggest, most bad ass Doms were once curious newcomers too.”

“Is that what you are? A Dom?”

Mikleo shook his head. “Nope. I’m a submissive.”

Sorey could imagine this enticing man all trussed up in leather straps. Even a newcomer like Sorey could understand some of the appeals of the ‘lifestyle’ as Mikleo had called it.

“You can ask me anything you like.” Mikleo folded his hands and perched his chin on them. “If you’d like to know about what we do here.”

“I…I just came here with Zaveid. I don’t know if this is actually for me.” Sorey explained.

“What’s making you so nervous?” Mikleo asked. “We’re just talking. I’m not asking you into the back. Yet.”

Sorey swallowed. He wanted Mikleo, he couldn’t deny that. But if Mikleo was a sub, Sorey wasn’t sure if he could actually give Mikleo what he wanted.

“I just can’t picture myself…hitting someone.” Sorey whispered the last two words like they were a secret.

Mikleo laughed. “Don’t think of it as hitting someone. That makes it sound like abuse. Think of it as finding new highs through mixing the sensations of pain and pleasure until your body is driven mad.” Mikleo’s eyes fluttered shut with pleasurable memories. “The feeling is…divine. To become give yourself over to someone and let them have you. To free yourself of your burdens, even the burden of your own body. To let them control your ecstasy, your pain, your everything…

“Doms don’t do what they do to hurt people or because they like smacking people around. They do it to serve their submissive, give them what they need. They do it to control their sub in everything, including what they feel. It’s mutually pleasurable.”

Mikleo looked like he was in ecstasy just talking about it. But that didn’t sound like something Sorey would like. He wanted to take care of people, not be controlled.

“Besides, not everybody is into pain. There are people here that aren’t into pain at all. They’re here to be dominated, or to dominate others in their own way. Every scene is unique, every couple is their own thing. They find whatever works for them.”

“Do you like pain?” Sorey asked, hoping that wasn’t too invasive.

“Yes, but nearly as much as some people here. I like bondage more. I like feeling helpless and letting my Dom take care of me.”

That sounded like something Sorey could do. He already believed Mikleo tied up and spread out for him was a very appealing image. And he would love to take care of this beautiful man. Someone so open and kind as to explain these things to him deserved to be taken care of.

“So people come here to have sex?” Sorey asked.

“People come here to have scenes. To find people compatible with their needs. Sometimes that involves, sometimes it doesn’t. Like I said, everyone has their own thing. Some people just come here to be with others that understand them.” Mikleo shrugged.

“And scenes end when they walk out the door?”

“Sometimes. Some people are long term or romantic couples and come here to use the playrooms. Some people are full-time Dom and sub and want somewhere they won’t be judged.”

Sorey crinkled his brow. “Full-time?”

“Yup. Some couples are Doms and subs 24 hours a day, seven days a week. If that’s what they need.”

“Is that what you need?” Sorey asked. He wasn't sure if something like that was for him. He didn't know if any of this was for him at all, but the thought of not only having sex, or scenes, as a Dom or sub or whatever he was but always being that, embodying it, needing it always...That definitely wasn't for Sorey.

“No, I don’t like being told what to do unless I’m naked.” Mikleo smirked. Well, that was a relief. Still, the image of Mikleo naked and bound popped back into Sorey’s head. He really,  _really_ wanted to see it for real.

“You’re asking a lot of things about me, Sorey.” Mikleo playfully twirled a lock of hair. “Any particular reason?”

“It’s just that, well, you’re very beautiful.” Sorey confessed. “And I am curious. About all this, the lifestyle, I mean.”

“Thank you.” Mikleo eyes crinkled with his smile. He looked genuinely touched by the compliment. “Want me to show you what it’s like?” Mikleo’s voice dropped into sultry purr that shot adrenaline through Sorey’s body. He felt like Mikleo had just set him on fire with need.

“ _Yes_.” He hissed immediately, standing up.

Mikleo laughed again, he was so pretty when he did that, and stood with Sorey. He offered a hand and Sorey took it. His walk towards the bar could only be described as a strut. Sorey wondered if the extra sway to his hips was for his benefit.

***

Mikleo got them a room in the back through the bartender. He opened the door and let Sorey walk inside first.

“I picked one of the less…intimidating rooms.” Mikleo said as Sorey entered.

It wasn’t nearly as frightening as he had been expecting. It was well lit and classy, with a bed taking center stage. There were cabinets and cupboards no doubt filled with toys Sorey would have no idea how to use. There was also, strangely, a mini-fridge.

“What’s the fridge for?” Sorey asked.

Mikleo smirked at him. “For water, during longer, more intense scenes. And ice. I like playing with ice, sir.”

_Sir_. Sorey liked that. It made him feel…not powerful, he didn’t want to have power over Mikleo. Responsible. He felt like Mikleo trusted him to be responsible for him.  _That_  he did like. He could, would, do right by Mikleo.

Mikleo shut the door and turned the knob that would switch the color tile outside from green to red, showing the room was in use. He walked over to a phone mounted on the wall next to the bed.

“Testing the phone, Dezel.” Mikleo spoke into it. He listened for a moment, then hung up.

“What was that about?”

“Safe, sane, consensual. That’s what we’re all about here, and that was part of the ‘safe’ bit. There’s a couple ways in here for a sub to call for help if a Dom goes too far. The phone is one, and the sub is required to check in with the room monitor before a scene starts. I won’t tell you what the other ways are, just in case you’re a psycho.”

“I’m not!” Sorey defended, but Mikleo laughed him off.

“I know you aren’t. I wouldn’t have invited you back here with me if you were. It’s just in case. And so is this; my safeword is Edna.” Mikleo explained.

“I know what that is!” Sorey proudly declared. “You say it and everything stops, right?”

“Right. I doubt you’ll go past what I’m willing to do, newbie Dom, but you should still know it.”

“But…Edna? Like the flower?”

“Edna like the person. Your safeword is something you won’t say accidentally in the throes of passion. I won’t say Edna’s name, believe me.” Mikleo grinned fiercely. “Also, it pisses her off that I use her name as a safeword.”

Sorey kind of wanted to meet this ‘Edna.’ His thoughts on Edna were derailed quickly though when Mikleo started strutting again.

Mikleo crawled on the bed. He sprawled out on the sheets and began unzipping his leather top. Sorey followed his example and stripped himself naked. Sorey took good care of himself, and Mikleo appreciated the effort. He licked his lips hungrily and scanned Sorey’s muscled body lustfully.

“Mmm, do what you want with me, Sir. I’m yours.” Mikleo stripped off his shirt and got to work on his pants, but Sorey knelt over him on hands and knees and waved Mikleo’s hands off.

“Let me do that.”

Mikleo laid his hands on either side of his head. Sorey unbuttoned the tight leather trousers that left so little to the imagination. Mikleo wiggled out of them to reveal he had no underwear on.

“They ride up like a bitch in those pants.” Mikleo explained with a wink.

Sorey laughed, “I’d imagine so,” then leaned down to suck on Mikleo’s soft penis.

Mikleo gave a surprised moan. His penis began to harden and grow under Sorey’s tongue.

“You’ve definitely done this before.” Mikleo observed.

Sorey let Mikleo’s half hard penis fall from his mouth. “I’ve been with men before.” He explained bluntly. “I’ve just never been in a place like this.”

“I see. And here I was thinking you were a blushing virgin.” Mikleo teased.

“The blushing part is right.” Sorey could feel the heat on his own cheeks. He was no virgin, but he’d never been with someone as…sensual as Mikleo. Someone as overtly, boldly sexy.

“The straps on the bed. Tie me up?” Mikleo requested, and Sorey nodded.

He grabbed the leather straps attached to the headboard and wrapped them around Mikleo’s thin wrists. He adjusted the belt so they hung loosely about his appendage.

“Tighter, Sir, please.” Mikleo demanded.

Sorey obeyed carefully. He didn’t want to hurt Mikleo.

“ _Tighter,_ Sir.”

Sorey gulped nervously and stretched the belt taught. Mikleo would bruise come tomorrow with the straps this tight, especially if he started pulling at them.

“Good, that’s it. Thank you, Sir.” Mikleo breathlessly groaned. His penis was hardening further and Sorey wasn’t even touching it.

It was…kind of hot, to have Mikleo so turned on by the ache in his wrists. To have caused that ache. Not because he wanted Mikleo hurt, but because he wanted Mikleo to enjoy himself.

Sorey admired his good work. Mikleo was everything he imagined all tied up and better, because he was waiting to be touched. He was real and wanting Sorey to make love to him. His body was undiscovered territory and he wanted Sorey to plunder him for his riches. And what a bountiful adventure Mikleo promised.

“Tell me what you want from me.” Sorey asked. He hadn’t known what Mikleo wanted from the straps, so he felt a little lost. He was completely out of his depth. What did an experienced sub like Mikleo see in a misfit in this place like Sorey?

“Sorey, look at me.”

Sorey did so, and Mikleo gave him a surprisingly stern look.

“I’m here for you. I want to serve you, so do what you want. Play with me, Sorey. Explore me, explore my world.” Mikleo leaned up just a bit, and Sorey was in range for a teasing lick to his lips. “I trust you.  _Have me, Sir_.”

No man breathing could resist that invitation. Sorey let go of his inhibitions and listened to his desires. He wanted to touch Mikleo freely. He wanted his fingers to learn every curve and crevice Mikleo had while Mikleo lay prone, unresisting, and let him touch at his will.

He started with Mikleo’s hair. He touched the silken strands, letting them fall through his fingers. Mikleo hummed happily as he was pet.

Sorey moved down to Mikleo’s pretty face. He felt the cheekbones under his thumbs and stroked the shapely cheeks. His face could have been crafted by angels, it was so lovely. Mikleo's lilac eyes were sparkling with anticipation. Sorey ran his thumb over the plump lips. They felt as plush as they looked. 

He moved downwards, feeling Mikleo’s throbbing pulse point. His heart was hammering, sending hot blood pumping fast through his veins. Mikleo looked cool and collected, but his body’s song sang otherwise. He was  _excited_. Very much so.

Mikleo’s chest was certainly a man’s, but Mikleo was no beefcake. He was slim all over yet subtly muscled. Sorey traced his pecks in slow circles until he centered on Mikleo’s nipples. He plucked at the little nubs, taking a bit of a bold stance and pinching them a little harder than he would normally think to.

His boldness paid off. Mikleo moaned and writhed on the bed. “Thank you, Sir. That feels good.”

Sorey grinned and repeated the action, doubling it this time with both nipples getting pinched hard. Mikleo clenched his fists and yanked on his restraints. “Yes…” He hissed through a bitten lip.

Sorey swooped in to kiss that lip. Mikleo kissed him back and smiled when they parted, so Sorey did an internal victory dance. Another right move on his part.

Sorey planted a soothing kiss to cool the burn on Mikleo’s nipples, one for each. His tongue flicked out and circled the pink nubs. Mikleo rewarded his efforts with more moans. He moved on once he had his fill and tongued his way down Mikleo’s abdomen.

His abs were gently defined. His skin was as soft as silk but Sorey could feel the hard muscle underneath. The lines of his muscles traced his curvy waist and wide hips. Sorey’s hands slid down Mikleo’s sides, tracing an hourglass shape as he went.

“Sexy.” He complimented.

“Thank you, sir.” Mikleo seemed to have trouble getting the words out past his panting.

He skipped Mikleo’s groin to come back to later and moved to his thighs. More tight muscles concealed by thick flesh, the perfect amount for grabbing. Sorey massaged his thighs with his hands and his lips, planting little kisses and sucking on the pretty legs hungrily.

He bit down hard enough to leave indents of his teeth in Mikleo’s skin.

“Haaahn…” Mikleo wordlessly groaned he wiggled and writhed some more, trying to get some friction from the satin sheets.

Sorey reached around and gripped Mikleo’s ass, wanting to see if it was as shapely as it had looked through his pants. Mikleo continued to impress him. This body of his was truly flawless. His skin was taut over an ample ass that Sorey massaged adoringly.

“You feel so good in my hands, Mikleo.” Sorey complimented.

“I want you to fist me.” Mikleo suddenly declared. “Not today, but…someday. I’ll teach you how.”

Sorey knew to what Mikleo was referring and had no idea how anyone could enjoy it, but if that’s what Mikleo wanted, that’s what Mikleo would get. Besides, he liked the promise of a future together. Even if it was only as Dom and sub in scenes together, he wanted more of Mikleo.

Sorey was struck with an idea and got up from the bed. Mikleo whimpered in disappointment.

“I’ll be right back!” Sorey promised as he approached the fridge. Mikleo whimpered again, this time in need, when he saw the ice tray Sorey removed.

“You like this, right? I want you to feel good.” Sorey hoped he was doing the right thing for Mikleo.

“I like it, Sir. I like it a lot. Please.” Mikleo begged plaintively.

Sorey knelt on the bed and removed an ice cube from the tray. He held it between his middle and index fingers and traced it over Mikleo’s abdomen. Mikleo hissed again and thrust his abs up a little.

“Is putting it on your nipples okay?” Sorey asked nervously. His own nipples would never be able to take the cold sting, and he didn’t want to displease Mikleo.

“Sir, my nipples have been through a lot more than some ice on them.” Mikleo teased, grinning playfully.

“Okay.” Sorey slid the melting ice over Mikleo’s pert nipples. Sorey really liked watching Mikleo writhe like that. His body’s movements were so sexy, and his nipples were so cute and pink from the ice.

“Good. Stings so good, Sir.” Mikleo cried out. His voice was rising in pitch, making Sorey suspect they would be closing this off soon. He was a little disappointed by it. He wanted more, a lot more.

Boldness had paid off before, so he took a chance and slid the ice down Mikleo’s stunning body. A trail of shimmering water was left behind, making his pale skin sparkle in the lights. Down and down and down went the ice until it curved around Mikleo’s groin and touched his perineum.

“Fuck!” Mikleo swore and Sorey wondered if he’d messed up. Mikleo erased those doubts when he said. “Oh, that’s good. So good, Sir.”

Sorey then pushed what remained of the ice between Mikleo’s tight ass and into his passage.

Mikleo screamed. His hips humped the air and his body quivered with ecstasy. “Sir, that’s amazing. It stings, Sir, stings so much! Oh…” Mikleo rutted his ass against the sheets. Sorey watched the show, watched his full butt shift around.

“Wow, I did not expect that. Wow.” Mikleo gasped. Sorey grinned victoriously.

“I didn’t expect it either.” Sorey replied. “I’m glad it worked out.”

Mikleo smiled charmingly at him, a subtle smile as if they were simply chatting rather than having each other so thoroughly. “You are something special, Sir.”

Both of their patience was gone at this point. Sorey could see it in Mikleo’s weeping cock and his panting. Sorey could feel the end coming on for himself. They both wanted madly, insatiably.

Sorey gripped Mikleo’s cock and roughly stroked it. Pre-cum slicked his touch and his grip was loose, but his pace was fast and hard.

“Good, Sir. Thank you, Sir.” Mikleo moaned in response. “I won’t cum until you tell me I can, Sir. I’m _yours_.”

Even his orgasm was Sorey’s to decide. That was _hot_. He liked Mikleo being his. He liked being responsible for him, liked having the power to grant him pleasure or pain, orgasm or disappointment. He liked choosing to give him pleasure and watching him revel in it.

_I want to keep him_. Sorey thought as he loomed over Mikleo and ground their cocks together. Mikleo circled his hips on the bed and Sorey followed his motions, keeping them pressed together and rutting. _I want to make him happy. I want to make him moan. I don’t want anyone else to give him that. I want it to be_ me.

“You can cum, Mikleo. Cum with me.”

They came together, wetting their stomachs and chests with sticky white semen. Sorey cried out when he finished on top of Mikleo, and Mikleo gave a long moan then a satisfied sigh as he came to his completion.

Sorey was tired, but he wanted Mikleo comfortable. He dragged his arms, sore from holding himself over Mikleo, upwards so he could untie him.

Mikleo put his hands on Sorey’s chest and cuddled up to him. “I haven’t been handled so…gently in a long time. I forgot how nice it could be.” Mikleo kissed the center of his chest, close to his heart.

“I thought maybe the ice in your ass was too much.” Sorey fussed. Mikleo chuckled into his chest.

“Like my nipples, my ass has been through much more than some ice play.”

“Oh,” Sorey’s imagination ran wild, and he was sure whatever he thought up was nothing compared to some of the things Mikleo had done. “I want to do stuff to your ass, too. Is that okay?”

“Baby, you can do stuff to _all_ of me. We can play lots more." Mikleo circled his finger on Sorey's skin. "I have so much to teach you.”

“I also want to take you out to dinner. Is _that_ okay?” Sorey asked nervously.

Mikleo backed away a little and looked at him with wide amethyst eyes. “You’re asking me out?” He seemed completely taken aback. Sorey dreaded a rejection. He really did like Mikleo!

“Yes. I like you, Mikleo. I want to get to know you better. And play some more. That too.” Sorey wished he was a bit more smooth. Surely Mikleo had had more impressive offers in the past.

Mikleo’s smile became so fond it made Sorey’s heart tighten up. This man was so beautiful, inside and out.

“I’d really like that, Sorey.”


End file.
